Aquí Estoy
by Yiyukimo-ak
Summary: La soledad es una perra y te duele aceptar que ya no lo volverás ver. Porque esa maldita guerra los dejó a todos destrozados, a todos rotos, como si fueran un simple cascarón que intentan vivir. Esta historia participa en el 'Reto de Cumpleaños de Rupert Graves' del grupo 'Mystrade Is Real 4 Us en Facebook'.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen -salvo algunos que no conozcan- le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC Sherlock, quienes sus creadores son Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Yo solo cree la trama y jugué un poco con los personajes a mi conveniencia.

'Éste fanfic participa del 'Reto Cumpleaños de Rupert Graves' del grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us en Facebook' con el promp: Ambos van al mismo grupo de ayuda .

De antemano me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía, pero siempre se me logran escapar unas cuantas aún cuando lo checo.

 **Advertencias:** Alusión y mención de la muerte de un personaje.

Es la primera vez que escribo de esta forma y que lo publico, así que si hay un error espero me perdonen, pero estoy tratando de familiarizarme con más tipos de escritura.

Para dar paso a la historia, les dejo la canción que inspiró por completo a la misma:

 **Elefante - Durmiendo con la Luna** : _watch?v=SLRcFxyxAh0_

* * *

 **Aquí estoy**

 _…_ _entre recuerdos y el frío_

Te despiertas esa mañana y ya sabes que será un pésimo día. No tienes humor de levantarte ni de salir, pero tu estomago protesta, dejándote sin opción más que atenderlo.

Dejas la cama sin hacer y te diriges al baño, te lavas la cara y, al verte a en tu reflejo, no puedes dejar de gruñir. Tienes un aspecto horrible y tus pronunciadas ojeras no ayudan en nada, piensas en volver a la cama para arreglar esto, pero tu alarma suena en tu celular, recordándote que no puedes seguir acostado.

Tomas un baño rápido y te diriges hasta tú cocina, preparas lo mismo de siempre: un simple omelette relleno de queso y jamón, junto con una taza de café de esa estúpida cafetera que aun conservas. Al terminarlo, te quedas sentado en aquella mesa que prometiste reparar algún día y aún sigue tambaleándose. El silencio que se forma a tu alrededor parece tan común ahora que esperas que nadie lo perturbe de nuevo. Nunca lo aceptarás, pero disfrutas tu soledad, aun cuando los recuerdos te abrumen una y otra vez.

Ves en la pared los espacios en blanco que dejaron los cuadros que hace unos días quitaste tras un arranque de dolor, pero sabías que era lo mejor, prefieres esa soledad y tranquilidad que te regala el vacío, al ruidoso ambiente que los recuerdos te generan cada vez que veías esas imágenes.

Prefieres, incluso, ocultártelo a ti mismo, pero no puedes, ya que los recuerdos siguen ahí y tienes que enfrentarlos, aun cuando te hagan llorar como lo hacen ahora.

… _con la sonrisa fingida_

Las puertas del salón te parecen un viejo amigo y dudas el tocarlas. _Sarahí_ te dijo que entraras siempre que te sintieras mal, pero piensas que estás abusando de su buena fe. Tal vez ahora no era un buen día para venir a sesión, te dices después de todo. Piensas en abandonar, de nuevo, ese lugar, pero la puerta se abre y te recibe la enorme sonrisa de ella.

— Greg — te llama con cariño, con calidez, que te sientes la peor persona al pensar en abandonar todo. Ella te sonríe como cada día que vas.

Le devuelves la sonrisa, sintiendo ese dolor en tus mejillas internas, porque sabes que es mentira, intuyes que ella también lo sabe, pero prefieres vivir en la ignorancia de aquello.

— ¿Aún hay campo para alguien más? — preguntas intentando no quebrarte, pero fallas por completo. Tu dolor es más grande que tu mentira.

— Todos son bienvenidos, Gregory — te toma de la mano y te adentra al salón.

… _que me dejó tú partida_

Ves caras conocidas, algunas nuevas, pero sabes que estar ahí es lo correcto, Sarahí es buena en lo que hace y tú eres prueba de aquello. Fue la primera que te apoyó tras aquel momento y se lo agradeces infinitamente.

Entre los nuevos, te llama la atención un hombre vestido de traje, que sostiene una sombrilla entre sus dedos, parece tranquilo y ajeno a todo aquello. Su cabello ordenado y de un peculiar color rojizo te recuerda a uno más alborotado que acariciaste muchas veces y no puedes evitar sonreír. Buscas ver más allá de él, pero prefieres dejar esos hábitos atrás, recordándote que ya no eres más un policía.

Sarahí saluda y todos responden con desgana, John parece ser el único con ganas de estar ahí, el sujeto de traje y pelirrojo solamente asiente.

— Hoy vamos a hablar sobre el motivo que nos trajo aquí — anuncia Sarahí, girando su cabeza para verlos a todos, mientras su castaño cabello corto de un lado y largo de otro se mueve junto con ella. Le regala un aspecto juvenil, a pesar de que sabes que pasó los veintes hace algunos años atrás.

» Como veo que hay personas nuevas que nos acompañan, les pediremos a nuestros compañeros más antiguos que comiencen para que vean cómo hacerlo — su sonrisa nunca desaparece y eso a veces te parece perturbador — ¿Algún voluntario?

Es John quien levanta la mano y sonríes de medio lado. Al parecer el hombre no ha cambiado.

La castaña le da pie y John duda por unos segundos.

— Yo hoy estoy aquí porque mis pesadillas volvieron — comienza y lo ves mover sus manos nervioso entre sus piernas, reconoces ese gesto en ti de otras ocasiones —. Volví a soñar con la guerra — se te eriza la piel y desvías la mirada hacía otro lado —: los disparos, los gritos, la muerte… pero había algo diferente, algo que no estaba ahí antes… El cuerpo de… — lo escuchas dudar, vuelves tu vista a él y ves como muerde su labio con fuerza, conteniendo el llanto — sangrante, destajado, como el de mis compañeros cuando llegaban a mí para atenderse. Pero… no eran ellos… era — su voz se quiebra y es ahí cuando recuerdas por qué comenzaste a ir a ese grupo de ayuda, frente a ellos ya no te sentías tan miserable —… era el cuerpo de…

Guarda silencio y es cuando Sarahí interviene.

— Si no puedes hablar, no te fuerces — le sugiere con calma, tras unos minutos de silencio por parte de John.

Sabes que John se negará, incluso antes de que lo haga. Y cuando lo ves agarrar fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, suelta un ligero sollozo y pronuncia sin más:

— Era el cuerpo de Harry, mi hermana — se ve las manos con dolor, como si hubieran hecho algo de lo que se arrepintiera —… s-su sangre en mis manos…Yo la había matado… yo…

Y no termina porque rompe en llanto. Ves a la dulce Molly acercarse hasta él y brindarle un abrazo como los que sólo ella sabe dar y todos esperan a la señal de Sarahí para saber cómo proseguir.

El ambiente continúa de esa forma, haciéndote sentir un poco mejor. Escuchar las historias de pena de los otros te sirve para agarrar valor y querer seguir adelante. Y es que sabes que todos sufrieron tras esa maldita guerra interna que estalló en Reino Unido. Todos perdieron algo o a alguien y ves a todos sufrir por igual que sientes que no estás sólo con tu dolor, sólo por ese instante, sientes que hay alguien que te entiende como lo hizo _él_ …

— Hoy estoy aquí porque… — comienzas cuando llega tú turno, buscas las palabras adecuadas por decir, pero no tienes nada traumatizante por decir como John, o algo tan triste como lo que Sally menciona, por ello prefieres decir la verdad, lo que te llevó esa mañana ahí —… porque no quería venir.

» Me levanté esta mañana y sabía que sería uno de esos días _mierda_ para mí — ves los ojos de la castaña reprendiéndote ante la palabra, pero prefieres ignorarlos, luego recibirías tu reprimenda por eso —. No quería levantarme, prefería hundirme en mi cama y esperar que todo el dolor me consumiera… Por ello decidí venir hoy… Aun cuando hoy se celebran dos meses de la muerte de _Mikael_ y de _Sophia_ …

Tratas de sonreír, pero un nudo dentro de ti al pronunciar aquellos nombres te lo impide. Tenías días sin escucharlos y que vinieran de tu propia boca lo hizo sentir como si se tratara de un auto gol.

— Me alegro que hayas decidido venir hoy, Greg — pareciera que hubiera olvidado la reprimenda y solamente estuviera ahí para brindarte apoyo. Su sonrisa tan radiante como siempre te hace sentir un poco bien y prefieres bajar la mirada cuando crees que has recibido demasiado de ella.

Comienzas a jugar con tus manos y tratas de distraerte de este paso nuevo que has dado. Hablar de tu _esposo_ y tu _hija_ no era común en ti, sólo Sarahí sabía sobre tu vida y esperabas que así fuera por un tiempo, y eso lo tuvo que aceptar la castaña cuando decidiste entrar al grupo de apoyo. Tus dedos acarician con delicadeza tu palma mientras las demás personas siguen hablando, siempre te has perdido en esa caricia que te ayuda a calmarte cuando sentías ansiedad durante niño. Piensas que tal vez el día pueda mejorar, en verdad lo crees.

Una voz que nunca antes habías escuchado te saca de tus pensamientos y alzas la mirada para encontrarte con que aquel pelirrojo nuevo había dicho algo. Su voz había sonado profunda y algo dentro de ti se remueve, recuerdas, como si fueran pequeños fragmentos, la voz de Mikael y te muerdes el labio ante el dolor que se instala en tu pecho.

— Bien, Mycroft — lo nombra Sarahí, haciéndote seguir el hilo de la conversación —. ¿Por qué estás aquí hoy?

— Estoy aquí porque comienzo a resentir la ausencia de la muerte de mi hermano.

… _viendo pasar los segundos_

Tomas de tu vaso con agua mientras observas todos a tu alrededor. Todos parecen convivir alegres cuando tú prefieres alejarte de todo, tal pareciera que el cambio de tu día sólo fue momentáneo. Pero no te sientes tan mal, ya que no es algo raro en tu día a día. Siempre puedes ir de lo más basura y elevarte hasta la calma, para caer de nuevo en la desesperación. Por ello prefieres pasarlo solo, sabes que es mejor evitarles tus montañas rusas emocionales a los demás, haciendo que retrocedan muchos pasos contigo.

Sarahí lo entiende, por eso te ve de lejos y no se te acerca, aun cuando sabes que se muere por hacerlo. Sabes que posee esa buena y, a veces, odiosa tendencia de salvar a los rotos como tú, como todos en ese grupo, incluso quiso nombrar a ese grupo de apoyo como el " _club de los sobrevivientes_ " o el " _club de la pelea_ " pero por fortuna le sugeriste que aquello sería algo estúpido.

Siempre te tomó en cuenta, siempre haciendo lo que tú le decías que hiciera, pero sabes que todo tiene un propósito, más prefieres ignorarlo, como todo últimamente.

— Son un grupo interesante — escuchas a tú lado esa grave voz de nuevo. Te saca de balance por unos instantes y te gustaría salir corriendo de ahí, evitando esa voz que te recuerda a Mikael, pero te dices que todo esto es parte de tu proceso y que no puedes vivir evitándolo.

Giras el rostro y te encuentras con el perfil anguloso de aquel hombre nuevo de cabellos rojizos semejantes al color de los de Mikael. Ahora que lo ves de cerca, caes en la cuenta de que no tiene ningún parecido más que la voz y ese peculiar color de cabellos y sientes un ligero alivio.

— Son muy agradables — expones mientras das un trago a tu vaso de agua. El hombre pelirrojo sólo observa hacia el frente. Por un momento, te sientes bien en su compañía, estando ahí, sólo _estando_.

Charlan un poco de cosas banales y superficiales. Agradeces que no pregunte sobre ti, por ello no quieres preguntar sobre su vida. Respetas su privacidad, además de que has aprendido que no puedes abrumar a quienes se acaban de anexar a un grupo de ayuda, lo viviste en carne propia y no te gustaría generar aquello en otra persona.

Cuando termina la reunión, el pelirrojo sólo se separa de ti y camina con elegancia fuera del edificio, dejando su silencio a tu lado.

… _entre el silencio y tu voz_

La soledad de tu casa ahora se vuelve abrazadora. Es lo único que odias de ir a esas reuniones, lo que viene después de la convivencia de varios días con las personas. A veces la sobrepasas bien, otras parecen una agonía, pero ahora era demasiada abrumadora y te sientes loco encerrado en aquel lugar.

Tu mente te juega una mala pasada y empiezas a alucinar las voces de Mikael, mientras que las risas de Sophia parecen distorsionarse cada vez más, generando un eco en tu sala de estar. Pones música y subes a todo el volumen, pero aun así las voces siguen resonando, generando ecos más fuertes que la potente voz de _Brian Johnson_ de _AC/DC_.

Te mantienes, soportando lo más que puedes esa agonía del eco de sus voces, pero te sobrepasa y no ves salida. Es por ello que te atreves a hacerlo, aun cuando dijiste que jamás volverías aquel vicio, lo haces.

Recorres el pasillo que te habías prometido no pasar de nuevo, tomas la llave que varias veces quisiste perder y abres aquel _chifonier_ que recibiste de regalo de bodas donde él guardaba todos los licores. Tomas el primero que ves y no dudas en empinártelo como si no hubiera un mañana.

La voz de Mikael resuena en tu mente, pero ya no te importa, porque poco a poco las acallas, entorpeciendo tus pensamientos con aquel licor que te atrapó hace unos años atrás e hizo que casi perdieras tu matrimonio. Lo último que escuchas de tu pareja en tu mente es aquella ligera súplica a la cual no entiendes del todo porque todo te da vueltas ahora y deja de tener importancia para ti.

… _soñando con tu cintura_

No sabes cómo llegas a esa situación. El alcohol ha nublado por completo tu juicio y prefieres sentir antes que pensar. Porque aquello te lleva a esto, que no sabes porque lo sientes como si fuera la octava maravilla. Pero, ¿Quién no sentiría así el sexo durante una borrachera con un desconocido?

Lo peor es que recuerdas que llegaste ahí, a ese establecimiento, después de que vaciaras las botellas del mueble aquel y aun te quedaran ansias de más licor. Por suerte, aquel era el bar más cercano a tu casa y no dudaste al entrar. Ya era entrada la noche y todos parecían no incomodarse con tu presencia, puesto que todos estaban igual o peor que tú. Compartes besos con algunos despistados y das algunas caricias a otros curiosos, todos te miran con confusión y desagrado pero ha dejado de importarte lo que el resto de las personas piensen de ti, sólo buscas acallar esas voces que tanto te molestan. Pero lo mejor de toda esa noche es cuando lo ves a él, ese hombre con el cabello de fuego que parece buscar algo, cuando sus ojos hacen contacto, por alguna extraña razón sientes que un imán te atrae hasta él, y no puedes evitar el insinuártele de la manera más ridícula, pero crees que es con todo tu encanto debido al alcohol. Él parece estar alcoholizado, pero no tanto como tú, pero aun así no tardas en convencerlo en que te acompañe a ese baño y se encierren juntos.

Lo comienzas a besar, deseando tener más de él porque nunca antes habías visto un ser tan perfecto como él. Las manos del otro no tardan en llegar a tu trasero y comenzar a apretarlo.

No sabes en qué punto exacto el hombre ya está dentro tuyo sin necesidad de preparación, entrando y saliendo, haciendo que vayas hasta el frenesí de manera desesperada, como hace tiempo no hacías. Terminan juntos y sabes que, al verlo a sus ojos, aquello no ha sido suficiente para ambos.

Por lo que te acomodas rápidamente la ropa para después ser tirado por él mientras te decía algo sobre su casa o algo por el estilo, tú te dejas hacer porque la verdad quieres seguir sintiendo. Te lleva hasta su casa para ahí hacer y deshacer con él todo lo que quisieras, de las mil y un formas en las que se te ocurren, porque ya no te importa, tu juicio decidió tomarse unas vacaciones desde hace unas horas atrás y tú lo único que deseas en esos momentos es llenar ese vacío que tu esposo te dejó, el simular que lo haces como cuando eran jóvenes, en dónde tu sujetabas su cintura con fuerza mientras él entraba una y otra vez en ti, tocando cada parte de ti que te hacía y te sigue haciendo estremecer.

Pides más a ese hombre, con fuerza, no te importa gritarlo, porque esos gemidos que suelta te recuerdan mucho a él, también la longitud de aquella cintura que sujetas, por eso no te mides al terminar, de nuevo, gritando el nombre de Mikael con todas tus fuerzas.

… _con lo que nunca será_

Tu cabeza te duele cuando despiertas. Al igual que otras partes de tu cuerpo que no sabes cómo es que te duelen. Ruedas un poco en tu cama, tratando entender que fue lo que pasó cuando sientes la espalda desnuda de alguien. Te sobresalta, pero comprendes rápidamente que el otro está dormido, por lo que prefieres postergar tu histeria hasta que estuvieras solo.

Te levantas con cuidado, sintiéndote cada vez más confundido, para analizar todo el lugar, buscando saber lo que hiciste la noche anterior. Era obvio que habías tenido sexo con otro hombre sobre una cama que no era tuya y en una habitación que desconocías por completo, lo que te sorprende es con quien lo habías hecho.

Su espalda era blanca como la nieve, adornada con pequeñas pecas que le daban un toque refinado a todo su desnudo cuerpo. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba alborotado de una forma que no llevaba ayer y su rostro inexpresivo y anguloso que portaba el día de ayer fue remplazado por una expresión llena de calma, imperturbable mientras lo veías dormir con placidez sobre su pecho. Te habías acostado con el mismo hombre con el que habías compartido espacio el día anterior en tu terapia de grupo.

No puedes evitar escuchar en tu mente las mil y un advertencias que Sarahi te había dado sobre el relacionarte con los otros compañeros de aquella forma, pero como siempre, fuiste contra la corriente y no te importó _cogerte_ al nuevo que llegaba al grupo. Culpas al alcohol de todo, pero también sabes que no puedes darle todo el mérito a algo inanimado por las malas decisiones que tomabas.

Quieres que te trague la tierra y así huir de ahí, pero sabes que no puedes dejarlo con aquel mismo sentimiento que tú mismo ahora experimentas. Por lo que decides buscar tu ropa y vestirte para que cuando él despierte poder hablar de lo ocurrido en buenos términos.

Lo ves removerse en su cama cuando estás terminando de ponerte la camisa, te sientas en la silla que hay cerca de la cama y esperas a que despierte, mientras la ansiedad de consume de a poco.

Cuando lo ves abrir los ojos, te sientes cautivado por aquellas joyas de color jade que te miran directamente a ti. Aprietas con fuerza tu rodilla, sintiendo la fuerza en el agarre, ayudándote a concentrarte en lo que debías de hacer.

— Buenos días — pronuncias con ansiedad, tratando de controlar tus nervios.

— Gregory — pronuncia tu nombre con suavidad y lo sientes tan familiar que te hace sentir el doble de miserable al no recordar siquiera su nombre.

Se incorpora de la cama mientras se talla el rostro, buscando espabilarse del sueño. Al verlo sentado, su pecho desnudo te hace latir con fuerza el corazón al valorarlo mejor, no tiene demasiada musculatura, pero si la suficiente para marcar su cuerpo y mantener todo en su lugar, las pecas también se hacían presentes en esta zona del cuerpo y agradeces el que la sabana cubriera por debajo de la cintura ya que no sabrías lo que harías si tu línea de pensamientos siguiera de esa manera.

— Verás, yo… — comienzas a balbucear para saltarte al punto que buscas aclarar, pero la gruesa voz de él te hace callar.

— Dime, por favor, que no me acosté contigo ayer — pide con un poco de molestia en su voz.

Te muerdes un labio y puedes leer en su rostro que aquello sirve como la perfecta confirmación a las sospechas de él.

— ¡Maldición! — murmura contra sus manos mientras encoge sus piernas contra sí y lo ves tallarse el rostro con sus manos. — Otra vez, no.

Y es tu turno ahora de lucir confundido.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntas con extrañeza.

Lo ves alzar la mirada y puedes ver reflejado en su rostro una gran cantidad de culpa y de arrepentimiento.

Te señala que te acerques y te sientes a su lado, pero tú dudas, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante aquello. El hombre suspira y lo ves abrazar sus piernas con fuerza.

— No es la primera vez que traigo a un hombre a mi casa después de una noche de copas — comienza aceptando, alzando un poco el rostro que había ocultado entre sus piernas —. Sin importar que preferencia tenga, siempre logro convencer a las personas de que me sigan a mi casa.

» Y siempre terminamos _cogiendo_ en esta habitación — señala con los brazos a su alrededor —. La verdad no me importa sus pasados ni nada, si tienen familia o pareja, sólo los atraigo y los meto aquí, para a la mañana siguiente correrlos de la peor forma posible, si es que despierto antes que ellos… Pero ahora… es distinto.

— ¿Por qué? — tu voz tiembla al preguntar porque sabes la respuesta y no quieres oírla, pero sabes que la necesitas para que también te quede claro.

— Porque no debí de meterme con un recién viudo que aun lucha con el fantasma de su familia.

Sientes como unas cuchillas atraviesan tu corazón con aquellas palabras. No te molestas con él hombre, porque son verdad. Lo que habías hecho estaba mal y debías de enfrentarlo ahora.

— Lo extrañaba mucho — pronuncias mientras algunas lágrimas se escapan de tus ojos.

— Lamento haberme metido en tu vida — se disculpa el otro.

— Tú no tienes toda la culpa — expones mientras te pones en pie y ves como el pelirrojo alza la mirada y la posa sobre ti, confundido —. Yo no debí de ser tan débil.

Le dedicas una amarga sonrisa y comienzas a caminar hacia la puerta. Piensas en lo que pudo ser con él si la situación no hubiera terminado de esta forma, tal vez habrías logrado una buena amistad con él tal y como empezabas a formar con John, pero ahora ya no sabes cómo verlo tras lo ocurrido y te sientes terriblemente mal.

— Y yo no debí de aprovecharme de eso — lo oyes decir antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ti.

… _viendo la vida pasar_

Esa recaída te afecta más de lo que esperas. No asistes en toda la semana al grupo de apoyo y son Sarahí y John los que te buscan. Ella te marca varias veces en el día, tú contestas y le dices que todo ha estado bien para no preocuparla, que tu trabajo en aquella cafetería te mantiene muy ocupado y que no has podido asistir, pero esperas hacerlo. Le mientes de nuevo y esperas que ella crea, al menos de esta forma tu remordimiento no sería en vano.

John, en cambio, es más directo y te visita el domingo por la tarde. Hablan sobre el día a día en sus vidas mientras ambos sostienen una taza de café, aquel líquido que aprendiste a amar después de tus noches de insomnio. Lo ves decaído y piensas agarrarte de eso para desviar la conversación a su estado, pero él resulta más listo que eso y terminas hablándole de la noche que tuviste, omitiendo la identidad del pelirrojo, para luego explicarle el dolor que sentías por traicionar la memoria de tu pareja.

Ves a John sonreír, sin malicia, y sientes como si estuviera compadeciéndose de ti. Por un instante te sientes ofendido, pero al sentir la mano de John sobre la tuya, contienes tu furia.

— Es normal ceder a tus impulsos, de vez en cuando — comienza con su pacifica voz, como si estuviera acunando a alguien —. Lo importante es que no debes solamente estar de espectador, dejando que el tiempo y la vida pase frente a tus ojos, sin detenerla. Debes encontrar tú fin en este mundo, por qué sigues aquí…

Lloras al sentirte frágil. No sabías que John también tenía ese lado blando tras toda la masacre que presenció en aquella guerra. Al verlo, pensabas que el pobre hombre ya no podría seguir con una vida normal, puesto que estaba más roto, incluso que tú. Más, ante aquellas palabras que te brinda, te das cuenta de que John, antes de ser un soldado quebrado, es un ser humano en proceso.

— No creo poder seguir mi vida sin ellos, John… — murmuras sin dejar que el llanto te cierre la garganta. Tú también quieres esa fuerza.

— Tendrás que aprender a hacerlo, sino quieres hundirte en el intento — su mano te aprieta y su sonrisa de alumbra.

Agradeces la compañía después de que te deja llorar y te acompaña en ello. Se despide de ti con esa calidez que lo caracteriza y dices que intentaras asistir a la siguiente sesión. Sólo esperas poder cumplir.

… _sin la mitad de mi vida_

No asistes.

Tienes miedo de volver a encontrarlo. No sabes cómo verlo de frente. Aun cuando él te haya dicho que fue culpa suya, no dejas de pensar en que aquello no debió pasar, que actuaste mal, que eres la peor persona que puede existir por acostarte con alguien que no fuera Mikael…

Y entonces comprendes, que no es el hecho de que te hayas acostado con el hombre lo que te afecta, sino el hecho de que te haya gustado y te inclinas hacia volver a hacerlo. Y es ahí cuando sientes la mirada acusadora de tu pareja en todos lados, en los rostros de todos, sientes que todos te juzgan, que todos te señalan.

Pero no puedes evitar el sentirte tan mal, reconoces que desde la muerte de Mikael ya nada ha sido como antes. Y esas imágenes aun te siguen espantando. Ahí los ves, a los dos. Antes de que ocurriera, la sonrisa de Sophia te deleitaba haciendo vibrar tu corazón. Siempre tan perfecta, aun con esa mancha de nieve de color purpura que rodeaba sus pequeños labios. Mikael se había molestado por ello, pero le dijiste que ella apenas estaba aprendiendo a comer nieve, que era normal que se manchara.

Ese era su día libre y habían acordado salir en familia por el cumpleaños de su hija, no habían podido juntar suficiente dinero para una fiesta, pero su pequeña no le había importado y lo único que le interesaba era pasar con sus padres un momento, ya que entre el trabajo de Mikael como médico y el tuyo de Detective inspector dentro de Scotland Yard su tiempo era muy limitado, por ello acordaron ese día.

Ese día en el que viste que el cielo se oscurecía mientras la sonrisa de Sophia no desaparecía y la dulce mirada de Mikael sobre la niña al verla tan feliz se intensificaba, ese día en la que esa bomba estalló a espaldas de esas personas que eran lo más importante de tu vida y tú no pudiste hacer nada para poder ayudarlas…

Aun recuerdas la sangre salpicándote mientras los brazos de Mikael perdían fuerza sobre el cuerpo inerte de la pequeña niña. Quisiste detener la hemorragia, ir a buscar ayuda, pero tu egoísmo te impidió el apartarte de él, pensaste que al menos podrías estar un momento más con él antes de que alguien los encontrara escondidos entre dos paredes colapsando. Nadie vino. Tuviste el tiempo suficiente para ir por ayudar y volver, pero no lo hiciste, y te culpas, a cada instante que tienes oportunidad.

— No m-me dejes — es lo último que te susurra antes de decirte que te ama y tú lo tomas muy apecho. No lo piensas dejar, aun cuando él está muerto y tu vivo.

El no poder hacer nada, sumado con el examen psicológico, te impidieron seguir en la fuerza policial. Lo aceptaste, ya que no tenías fuerzas para seguir con ello; más a los días buscaste un lugar más calmado y aquella cafetería fue tu mejor opción, tan tranquila y sin ningún riesgo. A los días te enteraste que aquella bomba dio fin al periodo de guerra en el que habían estado durante unos meses atrás. Por una parte lo agradeces, por otra esperabas que el otro condado muriera masacrado e incinerado por lo que hizo. Supiste que aquellos pensamientos no eran buenos, por eso la llegada de Sarahí pareció ser un bálsamo en tu vida de dolor. Aun cuando ella buscaba consolarte de una forma más sentimental, tú siempre buscaste la simple compañía de ella. El grupo llegó días después de su encuentro. Y fue ahí donde comenzaste a conocer a otras personas con dolores semejantes al tuyo y pensaste que había una posibilidad de cambio, una posibilidad de mejora.

Pero te diste cuenta que ya no puedes sin ellos, algo que confirmas con cada respiro que das. Tu vida ahora carece de sentido y ni siquiera haces el esfuerzo de buscarlo. Y estás bien con ello, porque no podrías soportar más decepciones y pérdidas en esta vida.

… _un callejón sin salida_

Lo planeas bien, ese día te reportas enfermo al trabajo y las personas en el grupo de apoyo no han vuelto a buscarte. Pareciera que ya no les interesas, lo que los hace más sencillo, así no dejarás herido a nadie.

Recuerdas las palabras que Mikael te dijo: " _No me dejes_ "; y piensas cumplirlo. Nunca más lo dejarás. Y sabes que lo único que debes hacer es estar en la misma condición para jamás abandonarlo. Buscas el arma que tenías siempre guardada por cualquier cosa, recorres toda la casa, buscando despedirte de todo cuanto viviste ahí. Sabes que es muy sentimental de tú parte, pero sientes que se lo debes a ese lugar que te vio vivir los momentos más felices de tu vida, que vio tus sonrisas, que compartió y propició algunos de tus momentos más íntimos y satisfactorios con tu pareja y que ahora ve lo peor de ti.

Te paras frente a la puerta principal, en última instancia, esperando que esta entienda por qué lo haces. Aprietas el arma, anticipando lo que viene para ti, y caminas hacia tu cuarto, cuando la puerta suena.

Te detienes y tu corazón late con fuerza. ¿Es verdad o es una alucinación? Esperas unos momentos a que vuelva a sonar antes de descartarla y es cuando vuelven a tocar. Muerdes tu labio con fuerza, sintiéndote débil ante aquella situación, maldiciendo a quien estuviera afuera tocando a esas horas en tu casa.

En primer lugar piensas en John y su molesta e insistente presencia, la cual sabes que siempre buscará detenerte. Después piensas en Sarahí y su dulce sonrisa, la única que te abrazará y comenzará a llorar contigo mientras te dice lo mucho que te ama y que le dolería tu perdida. Todos aquellos pensamientos te guían hacia un punto que no querías tocar en los últimos días: ¿A quién lastimarías si te quitaras la vida? Por su puesto que Sarahí y John serían los principales desolados. Cabía la posibilidad de que Sally, la chica que todos los días se sentaba a tu lado en el grupo y quien siempre te hacía reír, llorara tú partida, también estaba la Señora Hudson, la dueña de esa cafetería en donde trabajabas y quien siempre te dedica las mejores sonrisas que tiene, sabes que la destrozará el perder a otra persona que considera cercana a ella… Pero aun así no es suficiente, valoras que tu dolor de perdida nunca será lo suficiente en comparación de los otros, nadie sufriría por tu partida.

Y es cuando escuchas esa voz pronunciar tu nombre con cuidado:

— Gregory.

Tu cuerpo tiembla y todos aquellos pensamientos pierden fuerza ante aquella voz.

 _Mikael…_

Mikael no puede hablarte, de eso tú estás seguro, tú lo viste morir. Por ello viajas a tu banco de recuerdos y conectas aquella voz con un rostro que pensaste nunca volver a ver: el hombre pelirrojo de traje sastre con tristeza en los ojos.

— Gregory, quisiera hablar contigo — insiste mientras toca de nuevo a la puerta.

Eso te responde la razón por la cual está frente a tu puerta, pero aun así, buscas algún motivo que lo haya traído hasta esto.

— Por favor, sé que estás ahí. Abre la puerta.

Te sigue molestando que su voz sea muy semejante a la de tu esposo. Quisieras que siguiera hablando, pero temes caer en el encanto y perder de perspectiva tu verdadero objetivo.

Escuchas un golpe más fuerte que los anteriores que te asusta, haciendo que tu corazón lata con fuerza. Avanzas unos pasos antes darte cuenta de eso y detenerte de nuevo. No sabes que hacer, piensas que tal vez haya golpeado con fuerza la puerta por frustración y se haya ido; tal vez haya golpeado por enojo la puerta y ahora comience a buscar entrar por la fuerza. Lo que no esperas es el sollozo que logras identificar del otro lado de la puerta.

Te acercas poco a poco, confundido por aquello que está ocurriendo frente a ti.

— Sé que no me conoces, Gregory — comienza su discurso, su voz se quiebra y tu respiración comienza a fallarte, algo en su forma de actuar te hace sentirte identificado con él —. Solamente nos hemos visto por unos días y siento… siento que te conozco más de lo que de-debería. Y eso no es justo…

Lo oyes moverse del otro lado de la puerta, caminas hasta esta y observas por la mirilla, esperando verlo alejarse, pero vuelve a sorprenderte cuando lo ves recargándose en tu puerta para después irse deslizando hasta perderse de tu vista. Supones que se ha sentado recargado en tu puerta, puesto que lo único que logras divisar es aquella sombrilla que siempre lo acompañaba en las pocas reuniones en lo que lo viste.

Vuelve a tocar la puerta antes de agregar:

— Sé que estás ahí, al otro lado — lo oyes sonarse la nariz, su voz ya no suena tan quebrada como antes y eso te hace sentir un poco mejor —. También se lo que llevas en la mano y lo que tenías pensado hacer…

Todo tu cuerpo te tiembla al sentirte descubierto. Piensas, al instante, en llevarlo a cabo ahora más que nunca, antes de que intente entrar a detenerte y frustrar todo. Porque sabes que lo hará, cualquier persona cuerda lo haría. Pero como siempre, vuelve a sorprenderte.

— No he venido a detenerte, como estás ahora pensando, sólo he venido a hablar contigo — guarda silencio por un instante que te parece eterno, para luego continuar con su rasposa voz después de haber sollozado —. Es tu decisión, después de todo…

» Pero… — parece dudar por unos instantes — pero me gustaría que escucharas mi historia antes. Debo explicarte mi vida para que entiendas lo que hice…

» No es necesario que digas nada… sólo… sólo escúchame, hasta el final, ¿de acuerdo?

Te quedas parado junto a la puerta por unos segundos, esperando que haga algo o lo que está pasando es sólo una broma. Más el silencio sigue ahí, como si quisiera que le dieras su aprobación, la cual no dudas en dar cuando das un golpe a la puerta.

— Mi nombre es Mycroft Holmes y… yo maté a mi hermano — la declaración te deja helado. No sabes que pensar ni que decir, pero parece que él no espera nada de ti ya que continua con su monologo.

Te relata sobre su rica familia y cuan privilegiado fue, inclusive, al tener la herencia intelectual de ambos padres. Te habla sobre su educación y los problemas que ambos tuvieron para adaptarse al mundo social. Mycroft menciona que, con el tiempo, él supo adaptarse, a su hermano no le fue tan bien.

La adolescencia de su hermano, Sherlock, la describe como la más difícil y puedes escuchar el sentimiento de impotencia palpable en su voz. Su relato prosigue y distingues matices de culpa y dolor a cada palabra. Menciona que su hermano terminó cayendo en las drogas y la culpa es la más palpable, tratas de decir algo pero eres cruelmente silenciado por el otro.

Te comienza a explicar sobre cómo fue internado en un centro cuando tocó fondo con las drogas y la vida que había llevado a escondidas de su familia: drogas, sexo casual y algunos asaltos.

Pide perdón al mencionarte que para su familia la guerra no tuvo ningún papel trascendente, hasta el día de la bomba. Mycroft te relata el plan que ideó para sacar del centro a su hermano, algo relacionado a la culpa y sobre el mejor cuidado que él podría brindarle, pero que cuando estuvieron en el auto, andando dentro de la ciudad, su hermano menor decidió aventarse de este y comenzar a correr, huyendo de Mycroft y es cuando todo ocurre.

Lo oyes en la voz del pelirrojo y sientes el dolor que te describe con los hechos. La bomba estalla cerca de ellos y un auto impacta contra el frágil cuerpo de su hermano con la fuerza de la expansión. Oyes los sollozos del hombre al otro lado de la puerta y sientes que deberías ir a consolarlo, pero ni siquiera puedes levantar tu cuerpo del suelo en dónde te sentaste en un momento durante la conversación.

Sabes lo que sigue después de esos hechos, tú los viviste en carne propia durante esos meses. Su hermano murió mientras el intentaba reanimarlo con todo su empeño. Guarda silencio mientras su llanto se atora en su garganta y revives cada minuto que viviste mientras veías agonizar a Mikael. Conoces su dolor, pero aun así tratas de no compararlo, porque sigue siendo distinto.

Prosigue con los días después del incidente. Relata sobre esos momentos en los que se sumergió en el alcohol y en cómo comenzó meterse con otras personas buscando sentirse miserable, igualando el dolor que su hermano sintió en vida. Pero te dice que no fue suficiente para él, que necesitaba más miseria, lo único que lograba mitigar un poco el dolor era el entorpecerse con drogas. Supo que había tocado fondo cuando intentó suicidarse y sus padres lograron llevarle a un hospital para salvarle la vida. Luego, te explica que días después entró en un centro de rehabilitación y al grupo de ayuda en donde lo conociste.

El silencio se hace presente y sientes como te abruma poco a poco. Quisieras huir de ahí para dejar de enfrentar todo aquello. Hasta cierto punto, sientes tú mundo semejante al de Mycroft, pero quisieras no equipararlos. Deseas que tu dolor siga siendo mayor, ser el que más sufre, puesto que de esta forma tendría sentido el quitarte la vida y nadie te juzgaría…

— Gregory — pronuncia tu nombre con fervor, cómo si le sirviera para calmarlo y te sientes cada vez más atado a ese hombre, llegándote a preguntar si lloraría tu muerte —. Sé que la perdida de mi hermano no se asemeja a la perdida de tu esposo y la de tu hija, y que estás en el derecho de hacer lo que quieres hacer… pero, veme a mi… Toqué fondo por una culpa y una soledad que ni siquiera eran reales.

» Aunque hubiéramos podido salvarlos, no fue nuestra culpa que aquella bomba estallara sobre nosotros, arrancándonos lo que más amábamos… Así que, aunque busques expiar tus culpas o busques estar con él para dejar tu soledad, no arreglarás nada con quitarte la vida… Lo único que harás es causar más dolor… — guarda silencio y tú sientes como tus ojos te arden debido a las lágrimas que luchan por salir —. Más dolor en tus amigos… en mi…

Ríes por aquellas palabras, ¿por qué habría de llorar él?

— ¡No seas ridículo, ni siquiera me conoces! — le reclamas hilarante, llevando tus manos a la cabeza, jugando con tu pelo. Sientes el arma y la idea de volarte los sesos se vuelve cada vez más tentadora.

— No — responde con un tono más alegre. Oyes duda en su voz y vuelve a confundirte —. Pero, tras aquella noche, me gustaría hacerlo.

Estallas en carcajadas. Así que todo el tiempo era por eso. Sólo buscaba volver a acostarse contigo, usarte de nuevo para satisfacer sus necesidades. Y tú que empezabas a sentirte un poco conmovido por su historia.

Te pones en pie y llevas tu arma hacia tu sien, esperando que la sensación fría del arma te dé las fuerzas suficientes para accionarla. Pero la risa del otro lado de la puerta te vuelve a desequilibrar. Sientes que comienzas a odiar a ese hombre que sólo te saca quicio.

— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! — alzas la voz, buscando respuestas.

Las risas cesan unos segundos después. Escuchas como el otro hombre se mueve del otro lado de la puerta e imaginas lo movimientos que debe realizar para ponerse en pie.

— Pensé que eras más listo que esto Gregory — y ahora el pelirrojo se atreve a burlarse de ti.

El enojo en tu interior aumenta y comienzas a cargar el arma. Debes dejar de dudar ahora y tú lo sabes bien.

— Me refería a que — su voz comienza seria, más grave que anteriormente — quiero conocerte debido a lo que te hice esa noche. Te lo debo.

» Sobre todo que me gustaría conocer al único hombre que me hizo sentir culpa después de acostarme con él…

Vuelves a dudar y maldices de nuevo.

— ¿Sentiste culpa por ello? — quieres saber con urgencia.

— La sigo sintiendo — afirma —. Mira lo que te llevé a hacer, después de todo.

— Esto no es por ti, engreído — le escupes con aspereza —. Sólo busco…

Y es ahí que te quedas sin respuesta. ¿El buscar quedarte siempre con tu esposo en la muerte es acaso una buena respuesta ahora?

El arma en tu mano comienza a pesar a cada instante que pasa. Y tus pensamientos van a todos lados, buscando algo que te pueda ayudar a sentir que lo que quieres hacer es lo correcto, pero no lo encuentras. Cada uno de tus pensamientos te lleva a la idea de que aquello es una completa estupidez y te sientes frustrado.

— ¡Maldición! — gritas con fuerza mientras te sujetas la cabeza con tus manos —. ¿Por qué tuviste que venir, _carajo_?

Oyes la risa al otro lado y sientes que tu odio hacia el hombre no puede crecer más.

— Eso es lo que soy… la incomodidad de las personas para que piensen y no hagan cosas estúpidas.

Y eso te recuerda a las palabras de John: " _No debes solamente estar de espectador, dejando que el tiempo y la vida pase frente a tus ojos, sin detenerla. Debes encontrar tu fin en este mundo, por qué sigues aquí_ ". Después, todo comienza a parecer tan absurdo: el que te hayas intentado quitar la vida, el que pensaras que a nadie le importarías, el pensar que ya no tenías cabida en este mundo… Todos esos pensamientos te parecieron ideas bobas, de niños… Ni siquiera habías enfrentado tu realidad y ya te estabas rindiendo. Sabes lo que Mikael hubiera dicho sobre eso, también sientes el dolor que el golpe te hubiera dejado, ese que hubiera seguido después de las palabras de tu esposo.

Rompes a llorar con fuerza, cayendo de rodillas mientras dejas el arma a un lado. Te sientes tan tonto que ahora la pena es más grande que tu dolor. Y te preguntas una y otra vez cómo pudiste llegar hasta eso. Nunca te consideraste una persona que fuera débil y que llegara a pensar en eso… Pero tampoco pensaste sentir tanto dolor de esta forma.

Escuchas a Mycroft decir tu nombre con preocupación y tus sollozos se intensifican, haciendo que la voz de Mycroft te vuelva a llamar, esta vez sonando alterada.

Te arrastras como puedes hasta la puerta y la abres con tus manos temblorosas. Ves el pánico invadiendo el rostro del pelirrojo y no puedes sentirte más desolado que nunca.

— Ne-necesito ayuda… p-por fa-vor — murmuras con dificultad, evitando atragantarte con tu llanto.

No necesitas decir más, ya que el pelirrojo entra cual estampida y se lanza a brindarte el abrazo más cálido que has sentido en los últimos meses. Cierras los ojos y esperas que ese contacto nunca se pierda, lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas.

… _durmiéndome con la luna_

Mycroft pone orden en tu casa en esas horas que permanece a tu lado. Te prepara una comida rápida y llama a todos tus contactos para decir que te tomarías unos días por asuntos personales. La Señora Hudson adivina con rapidez lo que pasaba y le ruega a Mycroft que no se aparte de ti. Sarahí pide venir a verte, igual que John, pero el pelirrojo les indica que no era lo mejor opción en ese momento y que él se haría cargo de ti hasta que estuvieras mejor.

No sabes en que momento pasas de estar abrigado en tu sala, terminando de comer el estofado que el Holmes te prepara, para después estar en tu habitación, listo para dormir. El pelirrojo te dice que no te puede dejar solo después del intento que él saboteó, pero tú sabes que eso no volverá a ocurrir. Más aun así dudas de ti en instantes, cuando la compañía del otro hombre no te es suficiente para mitigar tu soledad y tu dolor.

Te dice que necesitas descansar y que él estará en la sala para lo que se te ofreciera. Pero tan sólo comienza a cerrar la puerta y sientes que todos esos sentimientos que te inundaron cuando sostuviste la pistola contra tu sien vuelven a ti, te apuras a llamarlo:

— ¡Mycroft! — sientes vergüenza cuando te escuchas tan necesitado. El aludido gira su rostro hacia ti con velocidad y te dedica una sonrisa mientras espera que continúes.

Tus manos aprietan con fuerza la cobija con la que estas cubierto y tú mirada se desvía hacia otro lado.

— ¿P-puedes do-dormir con… conmigo? — sueltas esperando que él otro se niegue rotundamente. Sabes que lo que pides es demasiado pero no quieres pasar la noche solo, temes por tu debilidad y tu cordura, no te sientes seguro de que puedas terminar tu vida de otra forma si tienes oportunidad.

Ya comenzabas a perder las esperanzas cuando sientes movimiento a tu lado y el cuerpo de Mycroft se introduce al otro lado de la cama, su sonrisa apenas perceptible sobre sus labios. Se acerca a ti y besa tu frente, lo que hace que tu corazón estalle con cada latido que da.

— No te dejaré solo, Gregory — pronuncia con firmeza y te es difícil no creer en él. Te recuestas con cuidado y esperas que él te acompañe, pero en vez de eso sólo te suelta un: — Buenas noches, descansa.

Y apaga la luz, para después acostarse por completo en la cama.

Lo observas dormir a tu lado tras unos horas de intentar conciliar el sueño, sintiendo tan reconfortante su compañía, como un bálsamo que nunca tuviste antes, cuando el sueño te vence, es cuando tu ultimo pensamiento se vuelve en un deseo: que al amanecer, él siga a tu lado.

… _despertando con el sol_

Al abrir tus ojos, lo primero que vez son esos ojos color verde que te parecieron tan tristes la primera vez que los vistes. Ahora sólo reflejan compasión. La tristeza parece haberse esfumado y tú agradeces a lo que sea que lo haya hecho.

Su corto cabello luce desordenado y eso te hace sentir tan familiar. Hay una sonrisa en su rostro y sólo esperas que esta nunca desaparezca de ese lugar que le va tan bien. Lo oyes suspirar y no puedes evitar el imitarlo. Por una vez, sólo por una vez, agradeces que tu deseo se haya cumplido y no puedes evitar el sonreír como un estúpido. Sabes que no deberías sonreír de esa forma por lo que intentaste hacer ayer, pero no puedes evitar el sentirte alegre por ello.

— Buenos días — le murmuras, evitando el contacto de tu aliento con su rostro. No están tan cerca el uno del otro, como solías despertar con Mikael, pero esa distancia la sientes correcta, ya que, al fin y al cabo, él era un amigo que comenzabas a conocer.

Él asiente con su cabeza, para después acercarse a ti y depositar otro beso en tu frente, aquello te saca de balance, pero aun así, no lo sientes que esté mal.

Su radiante sonrisa y encantadores ojos te vuelven a deslumbrar por unos segundos, antes de que saliera de la cama y caminara hacia la puerta del cuarto, alegando que haría algo para desayunar. Te permites unos momentos a solas y piensas, únicamente, en lo diferente que esto era con Mikael. Sabes que Mycroft no es tu pareja, ni siquiera piensas en él como algo más, pero su compañía te hace sentir un poco más seguro y esperas que, al menos por un tiempo, no se aparte de ti.

… _curándome las heridas_

A nadie le sorprende que después de un año de vivir juntos, aceptaras lo que sentías por Mycroft.

John lo sabía, Sarahí lo sabía, Mycroft lo sabía… Incluso la señora Hudson lo sabía y lo insinuaba a cada instante que podía. Pero tú eras el único que quería seguir viendo aquello como una simple relación de amistad, puesto que el miedo de perderlo por tu inestabilidad emocional era demasiado, que no querías correr ningún riesgo posible. Pero el convivir tanto tiempo bajo el mismo techo, te hizo crecer mucho y ver que, en realidad, eras tú el que le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Por ello no pareció sorpresa para nadie el que le pidieras a Mycroft el formalizar su relación. Pero cabe destacar que Mycroft también tuvo sus dudas, y que eso mismo te hizo dudar a ti por unos instantes, los cuales los sentiste como los más largos de tu vida. Pero cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a reír tras unos minutos y se te lanzara a besarte con ansias, ayudó a que recuperaras la poca confianza que tenías.

Y es que, tras ese incidente en tu casa con la pistola, el pelirrojo comenzó a cuidarte y a vigilarte todos los días, sin dejarte solo ni por un instante. Al principio lo viste como algo excesivo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a apartarse cuando vio que comenzabas a ser un poco más funcional, resentiste la distancia y le pediste que mejor vivieran juntos, ya que comenzabas a extrañarlo. Y fue así, que poco a poco, tus heridas se fueron curando, junto con las de él, volviéndose la mejor medicina que ambos podrían tener. El grupo de ayuda también tuvo que ver, como los nuevos lazos que formaste con algunos de los que integraban el grupo.

Tu trabajo en la cafetería también sirvió, debido a que te mantenía activo, sumado al cariño y cuidado que la señora Hudson te brindaba sin costo alguno.

Todo fue mejorando, incluso tu vida sentimental, y sólo ahora puedes pensar que tal vez ahora, Mikael pueda sonreír, perdonándote, por todas las estupideces que hiciste en tus meses solo. Y es que, ahora ya no estabas solo, Mycroft y tus amigos te acompañaban a ese proceso que poco a poco sigues curando.

Y esperas poder seguir con ellos lo que te resta de tiempo. Ahora entiendes que todos en algún momento partirán lejos de ti, pero esperas disfrutar de su compañía lo más que puedas, sin miedos ni culpas, sólo estás ahí, viviendo.

… _aquí estoy._

* * *

Creo que salió un estilo de song-fic, pero no estoy segura que haya quedado bien. Cómo lo dije arriba, no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de escritura, pero aun así estoy practicando con algunas temáticas propias, unos ligeros cuentos que hice para un reto familiar, pero es otra historia. El punto es que la temática y lo que quería describir en este one-shot necesitaba un estilo de narración en segunda persona puesto que quería que como lectores, ustedes sintieran el dolor de Greg, aunque sea una pizca, lo hicieran. Porque la temática que trato no es sencilla... Tal vez fue muy dramático mi promp, igual que el otro, pero en el mundo en el que me muevo veo demasiados dramas REALES que estos son pequeñas expresiones o guiños a cuestiones reales que las personas a mi alrededor vive.

Si maté a Sherlock y ahora me odian por ello... Bueno, no me disculpo, como tampoco me arrepiento. Me planteé la idea de que pasaría si Mycroft perdiera a Sherlock y esto fue lo salió. Puede que alguien se moleste o no le guste la temáticas con finales medianamente felices, pero no busco dar felicidad, sino más bien dar a conocer un poco de mi mediante una técnica terapéutica para mi: la escritura.

El tema del duelo no es sencillo. Primero debería partir de que el duelo es una pérdida de algo, no sólo se debe utilizar a la muerte, sino que también se puede utilizar en un rompimiento amoroso, en el desempleo, en el cambio de casa, en el graduarte de una escuela... Todo eso es duelo, porque todo eso es perdida. Y cada quien lleva un proceso de duelo distinto.

El duelo tiene sus etapas, las cuales no necesariamente deben de seguir un orden específico, todo dependerá de las herramientas de afrontamiento que la persona posea durante su proceso. Es importante que la persona asista a terapia para evitar que el duelo se vuelva patológico e incapacite a la persona en todos sus aspectos. No es verdad que todas las personas que están en duelo se van a suicidar, pero si es verdad que todas las personas en duelo pierden una parte de ellos, una parte de su vida que le daba cierto sentido y que sin esto creen que no pueden seguir.

El llegar a la aceptación de la pérdida, no significa olvidar (lo mismo que a veces se piensa con el perdón), sino que que aceptas el hecho, lo tienes bien presente en tu vida, pero aprendes a vivir con ello, con esa ausencia. Te duele recordarlo a veces, pero ya no es martirizante como otras veces. Los duelos son distintos para cada persona, como mencioné arriba, y va a depender de las circunstancias de la pérdida. Aun entre familiares, será concebido distinto. Así que lo peor que podemos decirle a una persona en duelo es que 'se como te sientes', porque en verdad es mentira. Mucho menos decirle que todo pasará mañana, porque es mentira ya que mañana le dolerá más que el día de hoy... Se cometen muchos errores con personas en duelo y es por eso que las personas prefieren aislarse y vivir solos...

Bueno, creo que sería todo por esta vez. Les agradezco que hayan leído mi historia y hayan llegado hasta aquí. De antemano les agradezco los reviews, los favs y follows que dejen. Y espero poder leerlos pronto.

Saludos

Cambio Y Fuera ~


End file.
